Dantana prompts
by TotallyDantana
Summary: Dantana prompts that I got on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: Naya finds the Dantana tag and she enjoys it so much and tells Demi. They're obviously together.

* * *

Naya snickered as she scrolled through the tracked Dantana tag on tumblr. She laughed at the speculation regarding her relationship with Demi and the manips created by fans showing the two girls in nothing less than compromising positions, little did they know that this had been their reality on a couple of occasions. She smiled to herself as she remembered the events that had occurred just a few nights ago.

'What are you smiling at?' Demi asked, making her way towards the older woman having finished her scene.

'Ohhhh, nothing.' Naya said, attempting to lock her phone. Demi swiped it from her just in time to see what was on the screen.

'What do we have here then?' Demi asked with a smirk, scrolling through the various manips of her and Naya. 'You getting ideas?' she asked.

'Not at all' Naya lied, looking up to meet Demi's eyes.

'Liar.' Demi replied with a laugh, stalking off towards her trailer with Naya's phone in her hand as she swiped through the pictures of the two girls, smiling to herself in appreciation to what she was seeing.

'Demi, Demi wait.' Naya said, rushing after her. 'Give me my phone back.' she said, chasing her towards the trailer.

Demi ran up the steps and insider before Naya could catch up with her, dropping herself onto the couch, smirking at a manip of the two of them, naked with their tongues in each others mouths.

'Demi.' Naya cried, reaching to grab her phone, Demi moving it out of reach.

'Yep?' Demi asked, laughing.

'Give me my phone?' Naya whined, climbing over Demi to get her phone.

Demi seized the opportunity and pulled the girl down on top of her, pressing her soft lips against hers and keeping her small body close.

'You should have just said that you wanted me.' Demi smirked, confident.

'And who said I did?' Naya replied.

'Oh.' Demi said, retreating from Naya's body only to be pulled back.

'No, I do, I do.' Naya said quickly.

'I knew it.' Demi said with a wink, swiftly forcing her lips onto the Latinas and trapping her body beneath her own.

* * *

Send prompts to me, TotallyDantana on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Santana surprises Dani when she tells her she wants to have a baby with her.

* * *

'Hey baby.' Dani called, arriving home from a late shift at work. She dropped her keys on the table beside the door and kicked off her shoes, removing the top layer of her uniform and reaching for the white cubs sweater hanging on a hook besides the door. Pulling it over her head, her wandered through their apartment, attempting to locate her girlfriend. 'Baby?' she asked again.

'In here babe.' Santana husked from the bedroom and a smirk automatically appeared on Dani's face. She quickly appeared in the doorway of their bedroom, seeing her girlfriend laying down on their bed wearing nothing but her underwear. 'I was just heading to bed, care to join me?' she said with a sleepy smile.

Dani calmed down her racing heartbeat and refrained from taking in too much of Santana's appearance as she nodded and made her way towards the bed, flicking off the main light before clambering underneath the covers. She cuddled her half naked girlfriend close to her body, revelling in the warmth provided by her skin.

'How was your shift?' Santana asked.

'Okay.. i'm better now that I am here with you.' she whispered, breathing in Santana as she cuddled into her neck.

Santana brushed her fingertips over the skin of Dani's arms, waist and stomach, tracing patterns in silence.

'What's on your mind?' Dani asked.

'Nothing.' Santana sighed, squeezing Dani's side.

'Don't lie.' Dani warned. 'What is it?'

'I, I want your baby, I want us to start a family.' Santana whispered.

'Woah, what has brought this on?' Dani asked, looking at Santana wide eyed. Sure, they'd talked about starting a family one day, but she had no idea that Santana wanted that one day to happen sooner rather than later.

'Just seeing you, interacting with kids or holding my cousin, just you. I want to be a mom and I want to be a mom with no one but you. I want us to have our little someone, I want to see you every day, holding our baby boy or girl. I can't think of anything else, anything more beautiful.' she confessed.

Dani just smiled and kissed her girlfriend. 'You know i'll give you whatever you want San.' she said.

'No, I want you to want it to.' Santana frowned.

'I can't think of anything better. '

* * *

Send prompts to me, TotallyDantana on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Santana and Dani's awkward/cute morning after their first time.

* * *

Santana rubbed her temples as she made her way out of her bedroom and towards the whirring of the coffee machine at the other end of her apartment. Her eyes trailed over the back of Dani's body, covered in only her dress shirt from the night before and some purple cotton panties, leaving not much to the imagination. She cleared her throat awkwardly, unintentionally grabbing the attention of the older woman who immediately turned her head to the side to look at the Latina.

'Hi..' Dani whispered quietly, with a small smile playing on her plump lips. Her head turned back to focus on the pancakes cooking in the pan in front of her. Santana proceeded into the kitchen, hoping that their morning coffee would have finished brewing already. 'Good morning' she said in reply to Dani's greeting.

'How are you?' Dani asked, glancing over to look at the woman who was fiddling with the coffee machine. 'Need a hand?'

Santana coughed loudly, recalling the previous nights events. 'Umm, I'm, er, fine.' she said, pouring coffee into two mugs.

'I had a good time last night.' Dani said, shovelling pancakes onto a plate.

Santana grinned to herself, turning away so that Dani didn't see the dorky smile playing on her lips. 'Me too' she replied, her hair covering her face as she bit her lip to stop from smiling too much.

Dani placed the plate on the dining table before walking towards Santana, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck lightly and whispering a small 'thank you' into her ear.

Santana gulped nervously 'there is no need to thank me.' she said.

'There is every need for me to thank you.' Dani laughed, turning the girl around to face her, pressing her back against the fridge. 'You were amazing.' her hands moving up and down on her waist, bunching the girls t-shirt in her fists as she did so. 'So amazing that I cannot _wait_ to go again.' she smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

Santana moaned into her mouth and stroked her hands down her girlfriends arms. 'Ugh, lets go to bed'.

* * *

Send prompts to me, TotallyDantana on tumblr.


End file.
